


Toe-curling Thursday

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: Seven Day Channenge  (February 2015) [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Mattex-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Los dedos de los pies se le contrageron de terror"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toe-curling Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarto capítulo de la semana de desafíos Mattex de: http://mattexfanficexchange.tumblr.com/ correspondiente a la primera semana de Febrero.  
> Día cinco: Toe-Curling (¿Jueves de doblar los pies?)  
> Podéis leerlo también en tumblr: http://marquise-in-tardis.tumblr.com/post/110568394386/toe-curling-thuersday
> 
> ~Podéis dejar un comentario y/o kudos, porque se agradece mucho.~
> 
> -> No conozco a los actores personalmente (¡Ojala!) ni la vida privada más allá de los artículos en internet. Esto es una historia ficticia con el único fin de entretener, siendo los actores que aparecen simples personajes como en cualquier libro o película.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alex de arriba a abajo, dejándola completamente helada. Le había parecido oír un ruido proveniente de la puerta, y cuando escuchó otro ruido tras unos segundos de silencio, el pánico se apoderó de ella.  
El corazón le latía a mil por hora y se veía incapaz de moverse. Estaba convencida de que había entrado alguien en su casa, y en cuento oyó una puerta abriéndose, los dedos de los pies se le contrajeron de terror.  
Jamás se había visto en una situación como esta, jamás pensó que le podría ocurrir y estaba a punto de vomitar. Solo agradecía que Salomé estuviera con su padre ahora.

Con el mayor sigilo, cerró al puerta del dormitorio con cerrojo y cogió el móvil para llamar a emergencias sin prestar atención a los ruidos del intruso, hablando con voz baja y temblorosa con las lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos y los dedos de los pies doblandose de terror cuando, sentada al borde de la cama con un zapato de tacón en mano, oyó que trataban de abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Eh llamado a la policía bastardo! -Gritó Alex con el zapato en mano y encendiendo la luz para ahuyentar al ladrón.  
Pero fue una alarmada voz familiar lo que le llegó desde el otro lado.  
-¿¡Alex!? ¡Alex soy yo, Matt!¡Abreme, cariño!¿¡Que ha ocurrido? ¿Alex?  
-¿Matt? -Alex, estupefacta, abrió la puerta con su arma en mano y la dejó caer en cuanto vio el rostro asustado de Matt.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí? ¡Dijiste que llegarías a las nueve de la mañana!  
-¿Que? ¡No! Te dije que... oh... vaya  
-Si. “Oh, vaya”  
-Se me olvido calcular el cambio de horario. Eran las nueve de... Londres... Lo siento cariño -Se disculpó con verdadera lástima en su voz.  
-Solo faltaba que no lo sintieras. ¿¡Sabes el susto que me has dado!? Casi no vivo para contarlo. Joder, Matt... ya no estoy para estos sustos. -Alex hablaba aun con voz alterada ya asustada, mirándole al suelo en un intento de recuperar.

Sintiéndose terriblemente mal, Matt la estrechó en un profundo abrazo le beso en la cabeza.  
-Lo siento Alex, de verdad que lo siento -Le susurró. -Jamás pretendería hacer algo así.  
-La próxima vez déjame un mensaje, llámame cuando llegues sea la hora que sea, infórmate mejor. ¡Algo! Pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo así ¿Tienes idea que habría pasado si Salomé hubiera estado? -Reprochó entre pequeños sollozos que trataba de controlar.  
-Lo se, lo se, lo siento -La calmó con un tono dulce, dándole círculos en su espalda.

 

Estuvieron así un rato, con Alex sollozando y Matt tratando de tranquilizarla, cuando Alex levanto la cabeza, sacudiéndola para despejar la cara de sus rizos.  
-¿Sabes que la policía llegará en cualquier momento, verdad? -Susurró Alex con una media sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes, se lo explicaremos. ¿Quieres que haga té? -Se ofreció Matt mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.  
-¿Dos tragedias en una noche? Mejor lo hago yo  
-¡Oi! ¡Kingston!


End file.
